L's Adventure of Naruto, Cake, and Bikinis
by Skittles26
Summary: A one-shot about L and Light meeting Gaara and Naruto from Naruto. Involves cake!


_**A/N: Hope you enjoy my little one-shot. I personally find L hilarious and try to write him as best as I can (although it's a challenge.) It's from a story I'm writing, and the POV is a girl named Kioko in the story. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR NARUTO! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEEE! **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Almost as soon as Sasuke left Gaara and Naruto came back in, trailed by someone I didn't know. Thick black hair swooshed across his face, and he was carrying a plate with a large piece of cake on it.

"Who's this?" I asked, puzzled.

"Who knows? He just followed us into the room! He hasn't said a word," Naruto whispered, even though I was sure the mystery man could hear him.

"I brought you a piece of cake," Gaara handed me a plate with a slice of delicious looking chocolate cake on it.

"Thanks," I smiled and took the plate.

"You gonna eat that?" the mystery man said, eyeing my cake hungrily as he finished his own.

"Um, yeah, actually, that's the plan," I said obviously.

"Are you sure I can't just have a bite? Just one little delectable bite of that lovely cake?" he licked his lips.

"I'm sure," I nodded. He frowned and sat on the chair next to my bed. He sat differently than most people would, with his legs bent at his chest. He bit his thumb intently. "You're seriously going to sit there and watch me eat it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"If I can't eat it myself, I suppose watching you would be the next best thing. If me watching you is bothering you, giving me the cake is always an option," he suggested.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Gaara yelled at the mystery man, his face a cross between angry and confused.

"L," he replied simply, his eyes never leaving my cake.

"L? Like, the twelfth letter in the alphabet?" Gaara confirmed.

"No. Just L," he said.

"Okay…" Gaara crossed his arms.

"Can I have the cake now?" he asked me.

"Sure, whatever, take it," I thrust the plate at him. He took it and began eating greedily. Naruto, Gaara, and I watched in awe. Who was this man?

"How much longer are you going to watch me eat this? Because eventually I'm going to finish it and then I'll need another piece," he eyed Naruto suspiciously. "Actually, could you go fetch me a cup of coffee? The cake's a little dry," he requested.

"Uh, sure," Naruto squeaked and ran out of the room. We all seemed a little frightened of L.

"Why are you sitting like that?" I questioned him.

"My reasoning skills drop forty percent if I don't sit like this," he explained. Naruto returned with a cup of coffee and handed it to L. L took a sip and smiled widely. "You make a good cup of coffee, my short yellow friend."

"…Thank you?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Ryuuzaki!" another mystery man entered the room. This one had light brown swept across his face, and was wearing an irritated expression.

"Light! Hey buddy. I'd like to offer you a seat but unfortunately this cozy little room has only one chair. So, have a stand!" L beamed.

"What are you doing here?" the new mystery man demanded.

"I ran off to have some cake. I'll give you a bite if you keep it a secret, okay?" he held the plate out to the mystery man.

"I don't want any cake, Ryuuzaki. Why the hell are you always eating something sweet? And why aren't you wearing any shoes or socks? Again!" the mystery man threw his hands in the air.

"I don't remember the last time I wore shoes. Shoes are a waste. It's also a waste to not eat sweets. Ask him," L gestured towards Naruto. "He seems to understand. He makes an excellent cup of coffee, if you're interested."

"Wait, what did you call L?" I asked the mystery man.

"Ryuuzaki. Who are you, by the way? How do you know Ryuuzaki?" the mystery man turned to me.

"I wondered that myself. Who are you? And how do you know me?" L touched his lip.

"I'm Kioko. This is Gaara and Naruto. And I don't know you, you just came in here and practically stole my cake," I defended myself.

"Oh, yes I did. That was rude. Do you have any more?" he wondered, showing me the now empty plate.

"No, she doesn't! Here's a suggestion, how about you leave now?" Gaara barked.

"You know, you seem to be a little tense. It makes you come off somewhat hostile. It'd be a good idea to work on that," he advised.

"HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU HOW HOSTILE I CAN BE?" Gaara shouted, clenching his fists.

"Hm. I'm busy right now. Maybe later," L stroked his lip. "Oh. I forgot to introduce Light. I should do that, shouldn't I?" he looked at the ground absorbedly.

"He's talking about me. I'm Light," the mystery man introduced himself, seeing as L clearly wasn't going to go any further. Gaara stood in the corner of the room, seething.

"Well, _Light_,how about you and your little smart ass friend get out of here before I bury you in sand?" He threatened.

"You can walk on the beach without any shoes. I rather like the beach really. I don't get out much though. If I went out more I imagine I'd make multiple trips to the beach. I also find bikinis quite intriguing," L said thoughtfully.

"Trust me, this won't be anything like the beach," Gaara growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is a little unnecessary. Ryuuzaki and I need to get going anyways, back to headquarters. Uh, good luck with your recovery, for whatever injury you're suffering," Light said politely.

"It's been delightful," L stood up and walked over to Naruto, handing him the empty cake plate. He finished off the coffee and handed him the cup as well. Naruto held them both quietly. He still looked a little scared. I'd never seen him go so long without talking.

L made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a huge hug. "When the boy with the funny forehead decides to take me to the beach, I'll ask if you can join us. I'm sure you'd look appealing in a bikini," he beamed. Gaara growled again.

"Ryuuzaki! Enough," Light said in a warning tone.

"Coming, Mother," L gave Gaara a big smile before following Light out of the room. I heard him asking Light if they could stop at the cafeteria for another piece of cake in the hallway.

"That was weird," I laughed once they were gone.

"What a freak," Gaara grumbled. Naruto put the plate and cup on the windowsill and sighed deeply.

"I thought he was kind of funny," he admitted. "Just a little scary."

"Ha, why scary? He's pathetic," Gaara snorted.

"Have you ever tried sitting like that for more than a few seconds?! Not easy!" Naruto exclaimed. All three of us laughed. (Well, Gaara more half-smiled, but coming from him you don't get much more)

"Hey," I frowned, realizing something. "I don't have any cake."


End file.
